Warriors: The Prophecy of Four Book 1-The Ice Age
by Riddlefox
Summary: Four new kits are born to Iceclan in the midst of war, awaking a new prophecy. But no clan has time for prophecies, when they're sharpening their claws and preparing for battle. It's bloody time, one where it's eye for eye, tooth for tooth. A time where many cast aside the Warrior Code to avenge their fallen clanmates. Will these new cats bring peace to the clans? Or destroy them?
1. Allegiances

**Iceclan**

Leader Snowstar-a white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes (5th life)

Deputy Blizzardfur-a light gray tom with white stripes and dark green eyes

Medicine Cat Snowflake-a small pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice Frostedpaw-a fluffy cream colored she-cat with a white belly,chest,paws and light green eyes

**ELITES**

Thrushsnow-a white she-cat light brown patches and golden eyes

Lightningstreak-a black she-cat with a jagged streak of white running down her back and dark blue eyes

(Apprentice: Brokenpaw)

Shadowclaw-A black tom with a white chest and belly and dark green eyes

Mistpool-a silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

Jaggedclaw-a dark brown with dark green eyes and a white chest

Riversplash-a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Tearpaw)

Runningstone-a swift dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Winterfang-a large pure white tom with yellow eyes

Oceanclaw-a blue-gray tom with dark green eyes

Drizzlefoot-a light gray tom with light green eyes and a white chest

Swanfeather-a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

(Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Stormcloud-a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Storkwing-a white she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes

Blueshine-a small blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Spinepaw)

Softstorm-a light gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Reedtail-a reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reefclaw-a silver she-cat with jade green eyes

Shiningcloud-a white she-cat with light gray stripes and yellow eyes

Minkfur-a long furred cinnamon calico she-cat with yellow-flecked green eyes

Pineclaw-a reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherfur-a dark gray longfured she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Brokenpaw-a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes a kink in her tail

Tearpaw-a light gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes

Stormpaw-a dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Spinepaw-a fawn calico she-cat with jade green eyes and a lock of white fur on her chest

**QUEENS**

Echomist-a long haired silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Lilycove-a cream tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**KITS**

Lightningkit-a black she-cat with a cream chest and belly and dark green eyes

Tabbykit-a cream tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Shadowkit-a black tom with white paws and dark green eyes

Jaggedkit-a light brown tom with green eyes

Frostkit-a white she-cat with a cream colored chest and dark blue eyes

Arctickit-a brown and white striped tom with a gray chest and dark green eyes

Aquakit-a silvery she-cat with a white fluffy chest and dark blue eyes

**ELDERS**

Whiteclaw-a light brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Thinice-a skinny white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Leafclan**

Leader Grassstar-a calico she-cat with green eyes (3 lives left)

Deputy Honeyfur-a golden she-cat with a white chest and belly and green eyes

Medicine Cat Grassblade-a small white she-cat with ginger patches

Medicine Cat Apprentice Cherrypaw-a small light brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**ELITES**

Waspclaw-a swift small golden tom with black paws and amber eyes

Eagleclaw-a light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Featherwind-a silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**WARRIORS**

Amberheart-a golden brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Arrowstep-an agile light gray tom with amber eyes

Autumnstrike-a golden she-cat with brown patches and dark green eyes

Rabbittail-a cream tabby tom with a stump of a tail and amber eyes

Fawnfur-a brown she-cat with light brown spots and light green eyes

Applefur-a light brown she-cat with hazel eyes and white paws

Lavendernose-a light gray she-cat with hazel eyes

(Apprentice: Breezepaw)

Badgerstripe-a gray tom with a black stripe running down his back and amber eyes

Fernleaf-a pale lavender she-cat with dark green eyes

Skyfoot-a speckled light gray tom with blue eyes

Birchclaw-a light gray tom with white stripes and light green eyes

Quailfeather-a light brown she-cat with white stripes and green eyes

Acornblaze-a golden brown tom with white stripes and green eyes

Ashwhisker-a speckled gray tom with green eyes

Barktail-a dark brown tom with dark green eyes and white paws

(Apprentice: Jasminepaw)

Blossomfur-a pale lavender she-cat with green eyes and gray stripes

Weaselgaze-a fawn tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Specklepaw)

Chestnuteye-a cinnamon-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Jasminepaw-Long-furred cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Specklepaw-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw-a light gray tom with white paws and dark green eyes

**QUEENS**

FLowerwatcher-a small calico she-cat with amber eyes

(Kits: Lichenkit and Squirrelkit)

Dappledpath-a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

(Kits: Silverkit, Owlkit, and Lakekit)

Silkclaw-a long-furred chocolate calico she-cat with bright copper eyes

(Kits: Deerkit and Sablekit)

**KITS**

Sablekit-a light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deerkit-a chocolate calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

Silverkit-a long-furred silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Lichenkit-a lilac she-cat with light green eyes

Lakekit-a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Owlkit-a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelkit-a light ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**ELDERS**

Cloudeyes-a blind light brown tom with white stripes

Spottedfoot-a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Fireclan**

Leader Blazestar-orange she-cat with a white chest and belly, green eyes (4 lives)

Deputy Lionstripe-white tom with golden stripes, dark green eyes

Medicine Cat Firefly-pale ginger she-cat with a white chest, light green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice Sunpaw-bright orange she-cat with green eyes

**ELITES**

Pheasantfeather-light brown tabby she-cat, light green eyes

(Apprentice: Badgerpaw)

Eagleheart-dark brown tom with a white chest and belly, amber eyes

(Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Briartail-brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

(Apprentice: Stripepaw)

Sorrelnose-ginger tom, green eyes

(Apprentice: Flamepaw)

WARRIORS

Antstep-small dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Moleclaw-gray tom with dark stripes, blue eyes

Brightflame-calico she-cat, amber eyes

Dawnstep-pale golden she-cat, dark green eyes

Smokepelt-dark gray tom, amber eyes

Foxtail-fluffy ginger she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, yelloweyes

Owlstorm-dappled brown tom, copper eyes

Shadefur-gray-black tom, yellow eyes

Thrushtail-light brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Coalsmudge-speckled light gray tom, yellow eyes

Finchcall-small bright golden tom, green eyes

(Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Robinthroat-a black tom with a orange chest and belly, amber eyes

Squrrieltail-pale ginger she-cat with white paws, green eyes

Dustcloud-dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Hawktalon-mottled brown tom, amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Littlepaw-small white she-cat with ginger paws, green eyes

Stripepaw-a white tom with orange stripes, green eyes

Flamepaw-dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Mosspaw-light gray tom with darker stripes, amber eyes

Badgerpaw-a black and white tom, green eyes

**QUEENS**

Fireflower-orange she-cat with white chest, green eyes

(Kits: Falconkit and Fawnkit)

Dawnblaze-light ginger she-cat, bright orange eyes

(Kits: Lightningkit and Maplekit)

Brightfire-a bright golden she-cat with ginger chest and underbelly, green eyes

(Kits: Acornkit, Ashkit, and Waspkit)

**KITS**

Falconkit-mottled light brown she-cat, amber eyes

Lightningkit-white she-cat with ginger stripes, green eyes

Fawnkit-a mottled brown she-cat, green eyes

Maplekit-a light brown tom with dark brown flecks, amber eyes

Ashkit-a pale gray tom, green eyes

Acornkit-a golden-brown tom, amber eyes

Waspkit-a bright golden tom with light brown stripes, green eyes

**ELDERS**

Patchpelt-a gray and white tom, yellow eyes

Hazelfur-a light gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Moonclan**

Leader Moonstar-a cream she-cat with black stripes, dark green eyes (Last Life)

Deputy Adderstrike-a mottled brown tom with white paws, copper eyes

Medicine Cat Specklednight-a dark gray speckled she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice Smallpaw-a small white she-cat with gray patches, blue eyes

**ELITES**

Jokerclaw-a large black tom with white paws, dark green eyes

(Apprentice: Robinpaw)

Rainstorm-a dark gray tom with black stripes, green eyes

(Apprentice: Silverpaw)

Nightfeather-a sleek black she-cat, green eyes

(Apprentice: Tansypaw)

**WARRIORS**

Bramblepelt-a dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Badgerfang-a sleek black and white she-cat, yellow eyes

Poppynose-ginger she-cat with chest chest, light green eyes

Owlfeather-a mottled light brown she-cat, amber eyes

Shadowshine-a black she-cat with silver stripes, dark green eyes

Streamspark-a ginger she-cat with cream chest, blue eyes

Darkfur-a large black tom, yellow eyes

Silverwing-a silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

(Apprentice: Toadpaw)

Kestrelwing-a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

Amberleaf-a dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat, dark amber eyes

Aspenfur-a swift gray tom, green eyes

Tigercloud-light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes, amber eyes

Mousefoot-a small brown she-cat, amber eyes

Foxpelt-a dark ginger tom with white paws, green eyes

(Apprentice: Thrushpaw)

Birchpelt-a white tom with gray stripes, amber eyes

Ivyshade-a sleek black she-cat, dark green eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Toadpaw-a dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Silverpaw-a silver she-cat, green eyes

Robinpaw-a tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

Thrushpaw-a dappled brown tom, yellow eyes

Tansypaw-pale ginger she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

**QUEENS**

Vinetail-a sleek black she-cat with a silver chest, dark green eyes

(Kits: Darkkit, Quickkit, and Reedkit)

Nightpool-a dark gray she-cat with white stripe, amber eyes

(Kits: Rockkit and Shadekit)

**KITS**

Darkkit-a small black she-cat with silver paws, dark green eyes

Rockkit-a dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Quickkit-a small ginger she-kit with a white chest, green eyes

Shadekit-a dark gray she-cat, blue eyes

Reedkit-a dappled brown tom, amber eyes

**ELDERS**

Palesight-a blind ginger tom

Heatherstripe-a light gray tabby she-cat, green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: I'm writing this story with my friend, who will call FY. Say hello**

**FY: hello to those who are reading this. My friend and I worked very hard to write this story.**

**Me: We're not even done with the second chapter...**

**We don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

_The sun was going down, casting_ shadows over the tall buildings in the once habitable. A chilly breeze sent a few last shriveled leaves through the late autumn air. The only sound was the soft murmur of tainted water flowing through the drains.

A light gray tom appeared on top of one of the highest towers there, outlined against the sky. He paused for a moment, tasting the air, before turning around and peering down. The fading sunlight washed over his pelt, illuminating the dried blood that greatly contrasted his gray and white fur. Backing away from the edge, he turned around and padded across a frail,wooden bridge suspended between the towers. Six other cats quickly and quietly followed him: A silver she-cat limped over; a blue-gray tom was supporting a she-cat of the same color; a reddish-brown tabby tom stepped over confidently, one eye closed and sticky with blood. Not one of them was free of injuries.

As the seven warriors padded painfully down from the towers and towards a school campus, three more cats appeared, hurrying through the rusted metal gates and towards them. The first was a fluffy,light-cream she-cat with a white chest,paws, and belly. She sprung over quicker than the others, clutching a few herbs in her jaws. The other two cats: a light gray she-cat and a dark brown tom with a white chest followed.

"What happened Blizzardfur? Did you guys win?"the light gray she-cat asked as she scurried over to help the blue-gray tom support the she-cat.

The light gray tom hesitated for a moment, as if he wished he could tell her something else before letting out a small sigh. "What does it look like, Softstorm?"He murmured in reply. "What does it look like?"

"This isn't right. Leafclan's never been so fierce before. Someone or something is controlling them and I want to know what."The dark brown tom commented, padding over to the silver she-cat to check on her.

"It's not our business to find out why Leafclan is acting this way, Jaggedclaw."Blizzardfur replied, allowing the light cream she-cat to apply a few cobwebs to injured areas not covered by blood. "Check on the others first, Frostedpaw."He added to the Medicine Cat Apprentice.

Nodding, Frostedpaw quickly scrambled over to a long-furred cinnamon calico she-cat to check her for wounds.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp."Blizzardfur meowed, padding off to the center of the school, ignoring the pain that shot through his body every time he moved. Staggering into the entrance of the Quad , he was met by concerned eyes, all staring at him. A white she-cat stood up and hopped down from one of the stone benches, padding towards him. "I assume you did not win. How are the others? And where are they?"She asked, examining him closely.

"Unfortunately, Snowstar. Riversplash has a broken leg. Mistpool has a twisted ankle. Reedtail's eye and forehead are injured. The rest of us only have scratches and wounds. The rest of them are back there with Frostedpaw, Jaggedclaw, and Softstorm."Blizzardfur answered, nodding over back at the direction he came from.

"We have lost yet again."Was Snowstar's only reply before she turned and walked through the hallway, disappearing around a curve.


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note: First chapter! We don't own a thing!**

_Dried leaves swirled in the cold autumn air_ as a silver long-haired queen padded across the Quad and by the Gym, making her way over to the nursery. As she neared inviting entrance that lead to a place promising shelter from the freezing autumn air, her paws halted to a stop due to a sudden surge of immense pain. She could feel the kits in her belly wriggling and weighing her down with every pawstep she took. Taking a few deep breaths of air, she hurried into what had once been a classroom.

A bright light greeted her, blinding her for a split second. Flopping down on the carpeted floor, her chest heaved up and down as she desperately gasped for air. There was a yowl before the other queen, a cream tabby, came running over, her dark green eyes full of worry. "I alerted Snowflake, Echomist. Don't worry. Your kits will be fine."The other queen reassured her. A smile appeared faintly on the silver she-cat, comforted by the thought that her friend was always there for her. She opened her mouth to thank her friend but before she could, another surge of pain washed over her, wiping away the sentence and her thoughts.

A small white she-cat hurried in with Frostedpaw following closely behind her. Dropping the herbs she carried in her mouth, Frostedpaw hurried over to Echomist. A few moments later, a black tom with a white chest and belly padded in, carrying a thick branch in his jaw. Seeing Echomist, he pushed his way past the two medicine cats, dropping the stick at her paws as he laid down by her side.

Weakly, Echomist picked up the stick with her mouth and clamped down on it. Her head felt dizzy but the waves of pain kept her awake. She saw Snowflake pushing her way through, herbs carried in her mouth. Letting them fall to the ground, her paws felt Echomist's belly. "Four kits."She announced.

"Four? That's the most we've ever had."The cream tabby she-cat nearly gasped, waving her two moon old kits back with a swish of her striped tail.

Silence echoed throughout the room as Snowflake silently checked the silver queen again. Suddenly, Echomist bit down on the stick, splintering it a bit as the first kit slid out. Gasping for air, she looked at the kit, a brown and white striped tom. The kit was quickly slid to his father by Snowflake, who worked on licking him. A violent spasm of pain passed through her once again before the second kit, a black one with a cream chest and belly slid out. Echomist barely had enough time to look at the kit before it was passed over to Frostedpaw.

As another spasm went through her body, she bite down on the stick, splintering it even more. The small she-cat had a silver pelt and a white chest. Running out 0f options, Snowflake slid the she-cat over to Lilycove, who licked her fur the opposite way, trying to warm her.

Gasping for air at this point, the silver queen was caught off guard by the final kit who came out suddenly. The stick splintered and broke in her mouth as the final kit, a tiny white she-cat with a cream chest tumbled out and was placed before herself. Spitting out the broken shards of wood, her tongue lowered, licking at the tiny she-cat. The brown and white tom was nudged over by her mate, Shadowclaw, who curled up next to her. The black and cream she-cat was passed over by Frostedpaw and the white and silver she-cat by Lilycove. "They're beautiful."The other queen purred before returning to where her own kits were waiting.

"What should we name them?"Shadowclaw asked, gazing down at the four kits affectionately as a purr rumbled in his throat. "Aquakit."Echomist replied, giving the white and silver she-cat lick on her forehead. The kit shrunk away slightly, before returning to suckle at her mom's stomach. "And Frostkit."She added, giving the tiny white she-cat a lick as well.

"Then these two shall be Arctickit and Lightningkit."Shadowclaw purred,drawing his tail tip over the two kits as he stated their names. "They'll grow up to fine warriors."

"I hope so, Frostkit looks rather small."Echomist replied, worry showing in her voice for the first time.

"I'll leave you some Juniper berries to increase your strength."Snowflake mewed, pushing the small blue berries over by her paws before leaving with Frostedpaw close behind them.

The sound of paw steps alerted the couple to another pair of cats approaching the den. A white she-cat with silver paws padded in followed by a large light gray tom with a slight limp. "Greetings, Snowstar and Blizzrdfur."Lilycove mewed, standing up from her laying position. "Hello there, Lilycove."Snowstar replied, a small purr rumbling in her throat.

"Congratulations, Echomist! New kits mean new warriors for the clan."The leader mewed, gazing down on all four kits. Nodding his agreement, Blizzardfur eyed the small white and cream she-cat, uncertainty flashing through his eyes for a second. Catching the deputy glancing at Frostkit, the runt of the litter, she wrapped her tail around all four protectively. They were all suckling milk, though she caught a few kicks here and there.

Echomist started licking all four kits at a time, keeping them warm. They snuggled even closer to her and lots of relief flooded out of her heart.

Later that day, Shadowclaw's hunting patrol came back laden with fresh-kill. Picking up a plump rabbit from out of the pile in the center of camp, he made his way over to the nursery and dropped it at Echomist's paws with a thump, waking her up.

"You need to keep up you strength if you're going to feed our kits."He meowed affectionately. "Thanks. I'm still pretty tired from giving birth to our kits."Echomist replied, lifting her head and sniffing the rabbit delicately. "You're welcome."murmured Shadowclaw in reply, before lying down next to her.


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's notes: We no own no-thing**

_"Why haven't her eyes opened yet?"_

"It's been less than half a moon, Lilycove. Be patient."Echomist replied, rasping her tongue over the black and cream she-cat's flank. Lightningkit pushed away slightly before curling up closer to her mother's belly.

"Arctickit and Aquakit have opened theirs already. And my litter's eyes opened in less than a day."Lilycove reminded her. Echomist sighed and gazed back at Lightningkit and Frostkit. "Frostkit hasn't opened her eyes either."She stated back.

"But she's the runt of the litter, she's barely stirred since her birth. You would expect that from her, but Lightningkit looks healthier than her. Her eyes should have opened by now!"Lilycove shot back, swishing her tail angrily, as if Echomist was insulting her kits. "Well, she was the third of the litter to come, and yes, I agree that she does looks healthier and stronger,but that doesn't mean she's going to open her eyes earlier than the others!"Echomist snapped, fluffing her fur out. Lilycove just sniffed and turned back to her own kits.

Lightningkit could feel her mother's gaze sweeping over her and her siblings and instinctively snuggled closer. In the back of her mind, she remembered that Arctickit and Aquakit were already bouncing around, taking in the sights of den. She felt her mom shift slightly behind and noticed that her gaze had shifted to the small bundle of fur next to her.

_Frostkit!_ The name sounded in her mind and her paws nearly lashed out at her sister, trying to free up space. It suddenly felt hot and crowded inside the once so comfortable den and her paws churned on the moss bedding. After a few heartbeats, she realized this wasn't about to get her anywhere, she took a deep breath and forced her eyes open. The light was blinding at first and she blinked rapidly, trying to get her eyes to adjust as fast as possible.

"Lilycove! She's opened her eyes!"Echomist suddenly gasped to the other queen, surprised by Lightningkit's sudden actions. "Her eyes are just like her father's."Lilycove commented, turning her attention back to her friend's litter.

_My father? I wonder what he looks like?_ Lightningkit wondered. "She's look better with her eyes opened."Lilycove mewed before turning back to her own kits. Snapping her head around, Lightningkit's eyes rested on the cream tabby she-cat's laying form and they narrowed, a strange feeling of anger coursing through her body. Opening her jaws, she let the scents of the nursery flow into her. A familiar scent came from her side and she turned her head to see two kittens playing with each other and a tiny white she-cat. _These must be my siblings._

Slowly rising to her paws, she took a shaky step forward before looking back and catching a glimpse of her mother. She was a long-haired silver tabby with warm blue eyes and a narrow face._ Do I look like that too?_ Turning around to inspect her own pelt, she realized that it was pitch black without a single hint of silver. Looking back at her siblings, a pang of jealousy shot through her as she laid her dark green eyes on Aquakit's silver fur and Frostkit's white fur. Even Arctickit's fur had white stripes through it. At least they can pass for my mother's kits.

Unsatisfied with her new discoveries, she curled up back by her mother and fell asleep again.  
-

A faint light coming from the doorway woke Lightningkit up in the morning and she stood up, shaking her fur. An unfamiliar black and white tom padded in, opening the door further, and the scent of squirrel floated over to her nose. As he neared them, she felt her mother shifting behind her and waking up, a purr rumbling in her throat at the sight of him. The sunlight poured in from the open door, illuminating his features. The tom had broad shoulders and muscles rippled under his sleek black pelt. His chest was white, making a perfect V shape and his eyes were the deepest shade of green._ Is that how my eyes look like?_ Lightningkit wondered, realizing that this must be her father.

"Glad you came, Shadowclaw. Lightningkit's eyes opened yesterday. They're just like yours."Echomist purred, her tail swishing a bit. "Got caught up in patrols yesterday. Snowstar's been reinforcing the patrols since the latest attack from Leafclan."Shadowclaw replied, his voice muffled by the squirrel. Dropping the squirrel at Echomist's paws, he examined each kit carefully.

As his eyes stopped to inspect Lightningkit, she stared back into his dark green eyes, seeing her own reflection in there. _I must look so tiny to him!_ The thought sparked anger in her mind, as if for her to be inferior to somebody-even her own father-was unthinkable.

"They all look wonderful. I just hope that Frostkit becomes stronger soon."Her father finally stated, straightening himself up. "I do too."Echomist agreed, glancing down at Frostkit with worry.

"Shadowclaw! They need you for dawn patrol!"A dark gray tom meowed as he burst into the nursery.

"Coming. Runningstone."The black and white tom replied, turning around and saying a farewell to his mate before leaving the nursery.

A squeal of excitement came from one of the other kits, making Lightningkit snap her head towards the sound. It was Aquakit, her dark blue eyes glittering wih joy. "Her eyes open, Echomist! They're open! They're open!"She cried in excitement. "Yes. I know, Aquakit. She opened them yesterday. You guys were too busy playing to notice."Echomist replied.

There were more sounds coming from her siblings, but Lightningkit quickly tuned them out and padded over to Lilycove's side of the den. One kit caught her attention, a tom, one that looked similar to herself. Poking him in the side, the tom stirred from his sleep and looked up at her. "What do you want?"He asked, his voice still drowsy from sleep.

"What's your name?"She mewed, ignoring his question. "Shadowkit. Now whaddya want?"He replied, standing up to get a better view of her. "You wanna go out of the nursery?"She asked, nodding in the direction of the exit.

"You're part of Echo's litter, aren't you? Born half a moon ago? Might as well, I'm not going to get any more sleep any time soon."He stated, stretching really quickly. Suppressing the urge to bounce in excitement, she nodded and headed out of the nursery, past the faded wooden door and out. The first thing she saw was cement. Black cement. It stretched far out until it was replaced by a thin ring of sand. There was a tube-like shape near the start of the cement, once a rich yellow but now a bleached white. Tattered and wore-out nets clung to their poles and the ground. _Is this what the outside world is like? Dirty and worn-out?_ "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go already."Shadowkit mewed, starting to head left.

"Hey, where are you going Lightningkit? And who's this?"

Surprised, Lightningkit turned at the sound of her brother's voice. A look of confusion was on his face as he shuffled and looked down at his paws , uncomfortable under her stare. "Just exploring, that's all."She replied, waving him off. "Hey! What about us? Your siblings? Aquakit and I wanted to play with you since your eyes finally opened, but now you're just gonna ditch us for this...this creep?!"He accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you care, hm?"Lightningkit replied and started to turn around again. "Fine then! Be like that then. I guess you don't care about Frostkit either, huh? Even though she's on the verge of death!"He shouted back, glaring at her. At the sound of her brother, Lightningkit's eyes narrowed before she turned around completely. "Just go away, Arctickit."She finally stated before padding away.

"We're going to stop by the medicine cat first, get your sister the treatment she needs."Shadowkit meowed and padded around a corner. Following him, Lightningkit stared in amazement at what she saw. The camp was larger than she had expected with a clear gray cement floor and stone benches gathered in a loose circle. Noticing that Shadowkit was going into a place under a flat rooftop, she followed him and was greeted by three doors. Shadowkit walked quickly over to the one on his right and she followed. The room was scented with the smell of herbs and she saw a small white she-cat working in the one of the corners, arranging some wrapped up leaves neatly.

"Hey Snowflake!"Shadowkit greeted casually, as if they had been friends since they were kits. Turning around, the small white she-cat smiled warmly before padding over. "What are you doing out of your dens? Surely your mothers didn't give you permission to be out and about this early."She remarked.

"Lightningkit's sister's sick."He commented and the medicine cat's eyes drifted over to her. "Oh, you opened your eyes! How wonderful!"She meowed with a hint of a purr. "Thanks."Lightningkit replied, her voice emotionless and hollow. Taken back slightly, Snowflake padded over to her corner and retrieved some Lavender. "Come."She mewed, her voice slightly muffled by the herbs.

They arrived outside of the nursery quickly and Shadowkit slipped inside first, walking back to Lilycove's side of the den and curling up next to her. Snowflake and Lightningkit followed but took the route over to Echomist instead. "How's Frostkit doing?"Snowflake asked, looking at the frail white she-cat with concern. "She's barely moved and often rasps. Is she going to be okay?"Echomist replied, worry clear in her voice. 'I'll give her some lavender and check on her again later. Tell me if she gets worse."Snowflake meowed, feeling Frostkit a bit before pushing the purple flower towards the kitten. A frown appeared on Lightningkit's face before quickly changing into a scowl. "She's getting stronger."Snowflake finally stated before leaving the nursery. Her mother gave a sigh of relief at the news.

"So you came back huh?"Arctickit challenged, bounding over with Aquakit behind him. "I was only going to get the medicine cat."Lightningkit replied, parting her legs slightly as she bared her small fangs slightly. If he wants a fight, then he'll get a fight!

"You should have never left."Arctickit replied with a growl before leaping and pouncing on her. Her hind legs pummeled his brother's belly before shoving him off. Growling, she leapt onto him, her claws sliding out and slashing at the brown and white tom's face. There was a sharp yelp and Lightningkit backed away to see a cut on Arctickit's muzzle. Growling, the tom shrunk away and back to Echomist. "What happened to you?"Echomist asked the second she spotted the wound. "Did you do this, Lightningkit?"

Turning away, she lifted her head up and mewed confidently. "He deserved it."

"Lightningkit! You do not treat your siblings like this!"Echomist meowed sharply. A hmph sound came from Lightningkit before she stalked away, her head still high up in the air. "Besides, he should have protected himself. After all, he has been bouncing around longer then me, right?"She meowed, a hint of envy in her voice.

After Lightningkit said this, she turned her head and saw her brother's gaze harden as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "Just don't do it again. but me and Aquakit is better than you. You have to accept the truth! You can catch up once we all become apprentices." He growled back.

Anger shot through her body as she leapt onto her brother. "I. Hate. Playing. Catch. Up!"She snarled, digging her small claws into his pelt. "Hey, stop fighting you two! Snowflake needs to check that wound. Get off Arctickit."Echomist meowed, standing up and padding over, grabbing Lightningkit by the scruff and setting her aside. "Aquakit, I need to keep an eye on Frostkit, can you take your brother to Snowflake?"

Nodding, Aquakit helped her brother to his feet and they walked out of the nursery with Arctickit turning around to glare at his sister.


	5. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: We don't own this stuff. Erin Hunter does. **

Frostkit stirred as the first rays of sunlight poked through the cracks of the nursery doorway. For the past few days, everyone in the nursery was so worried about her.. She was just tired and sleepy and wanted to stay curled up to her mother's soft belly. A few times a unfamiliar cat visited her, one who stuffed some bad tasting flowers into her small mouth. She had also heard that a fight happened yesterday, between Arctickit and Lightningkit. It worried her and a small frown appeared on her face as her imagination ran wild with thoughts of them injuring each other. By now, she wanted to open her eyes, to see what the world has to offer._ A little while longer couldn't hurt, right?_

After the fight though, she noticed something. Lightningkit no longer curled up next her during the night, only Aquakit and Arctickit stayed. She tried asking her mother and her siblings a few times if something's happened to her sister but she most she could get out of them was her brother coldly stating that she's off with 'that creep'. She wasn't sure who exactly 'that creep' was but it must have been the reason they were fighting.

Suddenly a paw jabbed her in the ribs and she mewed in annoyance, trying to crawl away but couldn't yet. Feeling helpless, she opened her jaws and let out a wail before Echomist came rushing to her side, comforting her. "Hush, little one, it's okay. It's just Tabbykit from Lilycove's litter."Her mother mewed before turning to the cream tabby she-cat. "She needs to rest, Tabbykit. Can you play with her later, when her eyes are open?"

"Of course Echomist!"The kitten replied cheerfully before bounding over to her brothers. Frostkit's ribs hurt where the other kitten had jabbed her and she suddenly heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while. It was Lightningkit, challenging Tabbykit. "What are you doing, going near my sister?"Her sister growled and she could imagine her standing there, fur bristling and claws sliding out. "N-nothing. I just accidentally jabbed her in the side."Tabbykit stammered, backing away a bit. She could sense the tension between the two, Lightningkit's fury and Tabbykit's fear.

"Don't!"She exclaimed, using her voice for the first time. Slowly, she felt her sister's anger reside and slip away, back into her body. When the last drop had gone in, like a shell, it snapped closed and Lightningkit padded away. Sighing, Frostkit let darkness take over her, tired from her day.

Waking up the next morning, she felt her curiosity bubbling up within her and she couldn't resist the urge to play with the other kits. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright light that came from the outside, slicing the shadows in the nursery in two. Turning to her right, she was shocked by what she saw. Two large bundles of fur laid next to her, one with a silver pelt and one with striped brown and white. _Are those my sister and brother? They're massive!_

Her leg swung back slightly and she quickly pulled away, afraid she had kicked Lightningkit. Cranking her head around however, she saw nothing but the carpet of the ground. Where did she go?

Hearing shuffling behind her, she swung her head back to look at what it was. It was Echomist, her chest rising up and down with every breath she took. Wow, she's so pretty! Suddenly, her mother's head lifted and looked down at her, blinking her huge blue eyes. She shied away from her slightly, embarrassed by the attention. "You've opened your eyes, Frostkit."The silver tabby purred, her light blue eyes shining with pride. "Hey there, mom!"She meowed happily that she finally managed to see what her mother looked like. She's beautiful! She took the most interest in Echomist's eyes however, looking into the large blue pupils to see her own reflection in them. Are my eyes blue as well?

"Thank Starclan you finally opened your eyes. I knew that you would get stronger."Echomist purred, giving Frostkit's head a swift lick. Then, she became aware of the sounds around her, of her siblings yawning and stretching, waking up. Arctickit noticed it first and tapped Aquakit on the shoulder with his tail. "Hey look! Frostkit's eyes are open!"He mewed in joy, bouncing up and down. "Now you can play with us! And Lilycove's litter, Jaggedkit and Tabbykit!"

The memory from yesterday flashed through her mind at the sound of Tabbykit's name and she cringed slightly, not wanting to have to face the kitten after Lightningkit's explosion of anger. "You forgot about Shado-"Aquakit started but Arctickit quickly slapped his short tail over her mouth, silencing the silver she-cat. "Congratulations."

Frostkit spun around, facing the door, to see Lightningkit padding in with a black tom behind her. "I told you she wasn't on the verge of death. And if she was, my trip to the medicine cat certainly saved her life."Lightningkit meowed, glaring at Arctickit who returned it with less ferocity. Oh dear, are they going to fight again? At the thought of her siblings clashing once more, her ears flattened against her head and she let out a small whimpering sound. Immediately, Lightningkit was by her side, giving her brother a look as if she was blaming all of this on him. And she probably was.

"Sorry I'm late, dawn patrol had a little spat with Fireclan."A black and white tom announced, coming in through the doorway, a vole being carried in his jaw. Judging by her siblings' reactions, she could safely assume that this was her father. He sure looks like Lightningkit. Or rather, she sure looks like him.

"I see that our final kit had opened her eyes this morning."Shadowclaw meowed, dropping the prey and bending down to look into her eyes. _So, he's my father? Awesome! I can't wait to grow up and become a warrior like he is!_

Warrior. The word rang in her head. _I would give anything to become a warrior right now! I would be the best fighter and hunter ever!_ She snapped away from her thoughts when she realized that Shadowclaw was no longer staring at her but rather talking to Echomist. "Sorry about the voles. Slim pickings today. The apprentices gulped down most of the good prey within seconds. You should have seen Tearpaw. She nearly inhaled a sparrow whole."He joked, pushing the piece of prey closer towards Echomist. There was a mrrrrow of amusement from Echomist before she bent down and sniffed the vole. Looking around in the nest, she decided to get out of it and go play with the other kits. Her paws knead on the sides, trying to claw her way out before she bunched her hind legs and leapt up. _Not high enough._ Another leap._ Not quite._ The third one worked and she tumbled out of the nest, landing on her stomach, which knocked the wind out of her.

"That was awesome! I mean, did you see how high you leapt? It was higher than any of our leaps!"Arctickit exclaimed, amazement clear in his eyes. "That was pretty cool. you'll be a good warrior."Aquakit murmured as well, watching her in amazement as well.

Climbing back onto her paws, another scent hit her nose and she turned around, seeing Tabbykit approach them. She could detect the happiness that radiated off of her but the scent of fear was also mixed in as the cream tabby's eyes laid on Lightningkit. "Come on, Frostkit! Let's go outside! You can come too, Tabbykit."Arctickit mewed, pushing her towards the exit. "Be careful you guys. Remember, she just opened her eyes!"Echomist called after them and Aquakit gave a slight nod before the four of them headed out.

As she stepped outside, a cold breeze hit her, sending a shiver through her pelt. The floor under her paws felt different from the moss bedding they have and the soft carpet. It was smooth and a light gray color, the same color as the sky. After the gray cement was black cement and then followed by a thin sand track and a wide field of grass, as far as the eye could see. "Weather sure changed fast."Arctickit commented before they headed off again, Frostkit attempting to ignore the cold breezes that left her shivering as best as she could. They entered a small room and the sharp smell of herbs reached her nose. There was something that she remembered. Something familiar. The herb! She suddenly rushed over to a fluffy cream colored she-cat, poking her head everywhere in search of the bad-tasting plant.

"Hm? Little kit what are you doing outside of the nursery?"The she-cat asked, taking her back to where the others were. "My name's Frostkit! And were you the one that gave me that terrible tasting plant yesterday?"She challenged, scrunching up her nose, remembering the foul taste of the Lavender. "No, Frostkit. I believe that was Snowflake."The cream she-cat purred in reply bef0re sending the kits on their way with a farewell and a small push.

As Frostkit was pushed back outside, Tabbykit bounded over to her. She backed away, her eyes looking down at her paws. "What's wrong, Frostkit?" Tabbykit asked, confused. "I don't want Lightningkit to fight against me like she did with Arctickit. I'm sorry." Frostkit answered quietly, kneading the ground with her paws.

"Oh, I am sorry that I jabbed you on the side. It was my fault, really." Tabbykit replied. "It's my fault that your sister is protective. I should have known better than to bother you when your eyes haven't opened yet." Tabbykit continued.

"It's okay. It isn't completely your fault that my siblings are protective over me. I have been kind of the weakest one in the nursery." Frostkit replied with a shrugged, she then padded away, thoughts swirling in her head.

_ I hate being fussed about! I despise being the smallest and the weakest! I want to be the strongest warrior in the world! I will be the best clan leader in the universe!_ Her thoughts broke when she accidentally bumped into Lightningkit. "What do you wa- Oh. It's only you. How are you? You seem kind of stable on your paws now."Her sister meowed, opening her small jaw to scent the air.

"I am still kind of wobbly on my paws but great! Sorry I bumped into you." Frostkit meowed happily. Lightningkit nodded in reply and left, padding out of the square-like corner and away. Suddenly, the place felt empty, even with Arctickit and Aquakit by her side. Feeling a surge of loneliness, she suddenly longed for the warmth of her moss nest. Driven by impulse, Frostkit rushed back towards what looked like the nursery, hearing her siblings call out behind her. Bursting into the den, she looked around before realizing that it wasn't the nursery. A musk scent hung in the air, so different from the warm smell of milk she was so used to.

"Get out! I'm trying to sleep!"A gruff voice growled at Frostkit. Startled, she whipped her head around to see a skinny white she-cat, her eyes half-way closed. Whimpering, she backed away hastily, tripping over her own feet in the process. Standing back up, she noticed another figure stir and a large striped light brown head pop up.

"What is it, Thinice?"The tom murmured sleepily, blinking a few times. "Nothing much, just an annoying kit in the den."Thinice snorted in reply before settling back down. "Say, isn't that kit from Echomist's litter?"The tabby tom asked, standing up and moving towards Frostkit who was paralyzed in fear. What den had I raced into?

Her instincts told her to run away, but she forced her body to stay. She didn't want others to think that she was a coward for running away. Besides, it was only two old looking cats, what could they do? "Frostkit?"

Her head turned around at the sound of a voice at the entrance. Shadowclaw padded in, looking around before grabbing her by her scruff, to which she meowed in protest. "Sorry about that, Thinice. You too, Whiteclaw. She must have disturbed your guys' rest."He apologized through her fur.

" I didn't do it on purpose! I ran into the wrong den. It is my first time out, you know." Frostkit mewled, annoyed. And with that, she was carried away, her little legs dangling in the air.


End file.
